Comfortably Numb
by prettyputty
Summary: An unknown darkness leaves a once sacred city in ruins. Can it be stopped before it can do the same to Hyrule? Some time after OoT and MM, AU.
1. one

:DISCLAMER:  
  
I don't own Zelda or any of its characters… I own all original characters.. Blah Blah Yadda Yadda Bang.  
  
In this fic Sheik and Zelda are two separate people. Why? Cause I can..   
  
Sheik/OC centerd.. Although I have the basic outline of the story in my head most of it is made up on the spot. I don't have a proof reader so please forgive any mistakes that spell check doesn't pick up. Rated R for violence, gory and language (later on). Not sure if there's going to be any coupling yet. Some time after OoT, some AU.   
_thoughts_  
I'm kinda new to this so be gentle.

----------

Her home crumbled around her. Dark eyes searched the starless sky, and for a moment she tried to remember this place before. Before the war and the darkness that swallowed all. Before the flames had taken the sacred city. Deep blue eyes studied the city from under a black hood. She now stood in front of the remains of what used to be the most glorious temple this world had seen. The stairs that used to lead up to doors made of silver and gold were smashed and covered with the blood of the priestess's that once lived here. She continued round the remains of the temple, to the southern wall, her black cloak making her nothing more then a shadow. Her gloved hand traces the wall , removing the ivy that had grown over the hidden entrance. She quickly made her way into the depths of the temple, making no sound as she moved. The walls and ceiling fell around her as she walked through the darkness.   
  
_It wont be long._  
  
After finding her way through a maze of corridors and hidden doors that only her kind would know of she found entered the sacred chamber. The room itself was small and empty, with only a stone alter in the centre. She knelt before it.  
  
"You called for me"  
  
The room darkened, leaving only the alter visible. A soft wind flowed through the room as three ball of light floated downwards and rested on the alter. She looked up and watched as the three balls of light transformed into three glowing figures. Red, blue and green eyes looked down on the knelling figure.  
  
"We called you from the battle "   
  
"Others need to be warned"  
  
"The death of your kind will not be in vain"  
  
Their voices warm and gentle, the words echoing in the darkness, filling the room. The comforting presences of the three didn't make the truth any easier to hear. She knew that the warriors that where fighting to the north where the last, and there ancient linage would soon be nothing more then a myth.  
  
"This end was seen long before this sacred place was built"  
  
"There has been enough death"   
  
"You must travel to Hyrule and warn them of this darkness"  
  
"If the Triforce is lost"  
  
"All will perish"  
  
The blue eyed figure in the middle floated down from the alter and stood in front of the hidden kneeling figure. Its hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"You have far to go and much to do. Destiny is something not even we can rewrite. We have created something to help you with your mission. Go to Hyrule, aid them, avenge the injustice that your kind has endured. Raise and receive this gift Nyx"  
  
The figure rose her feet and removed the hood. Her pale skin reflected the light of the goddess before her, messy midnight colored hair hid most of her face, leaving matching eyes peering through. The glowing figure reached out and pushed the dark hair from warriors face and touch Nyx's cheek.   
  
She closed her eyes and felt the warmth that radiated from the goddess's touch. The heat rushed through her body and soon began to tingle. The strange tingling sensation then grew into a burn. Pain shot threw her lithe form, eyes shot open to see all three goddesses before her. The other two to her left and right, each with a hand on her shoulder. Her eye burnt as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"The pain will stop soon"  
  
"Go to the Temple of the Stars"  
  
"There you will find a companion who will talk you to Hyrule"  
  
"Warn Queen Zelda" 

"Ruby eyes will aid you on your quest"  
  
"You will see the star's again my child."

-----

Nyx sat against the outer wall of what used to he the Temple of the Stars. Her face wet with tears as she watched the starless sky above her. After leaving the goddess's she watched what was left of the temple fall to the floor. Her body still tingled from the gift she had received. Her thin fingers felt her neck, noticing the skin felt different, then felt her face, her fingers tracing what felt like a scar that ran down her left cheek.  
  
_Why me?_  
  
The Battle cries had stopped a few hours ago. Soon they would return to burn what remained. To kill all who still was alive, to steal their souls. She rose to her feet and walked to the entrance of the Temple of the Stars. She had always assumed this to be the place she would be laid to rest, it was where she was born and named. It was where she was chosen to be a guardian, and where her kind hid when the war had begun. Now the Temple was nothing more then a pile of broken walls and shattered glass.   
  
In front of where the stairs used to be stood a black stallion. It was larger then a normal war horse, its long black mane fell freely, gently moving with the wind. It slowly walked to Nyx, its gracefully movements made no sound. Its dark eyes meet hers and the horse lowered its head. Nyx raised an arm and scratched the horses head, causing it to nuzzle her hand.   
  
"I take it you know the way to Hyrule" she said, her deep voice hushed. The horse's head bobbed up and down and came closer to her. Nyx mounted the horse with easy without the aid of a saddle, and held on the horse's mane. Once the animal sense its rider was comfortable it began to gallop, the beating of the horses hooves against the earth sounded like thunder as it raced through the fallen city. 

-----

Zelda's eyes shot open and searched the shadows around her. After a few minutes she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She had been having dreams like these since she was a child. Still she was not used to the disorientation that went along with a vision. She wiped the sweat from her face and moved to the side of her large bed, pushing her feet over the edge.  
  
"Sheik" Zelda whispered, knowing the Sheikah would be able to hear her from the other side of her room. She searched the room, half expecting to see his red eyes glow from the depths of the shadows.  
  
"Yes my Queen" he replied. He had heard the Queens whimpers and crept into the her room to wait for her to wake. Lately she had been having disturbing visions, so the lone Sheikah had stayed close by.  
  
"The Sacred City has fallen."   
  
----------  
  
Short yes, its only the prologue.. the vagueness is intentional (you'll see why) Reviews and constructive crits welcome.


	2. two

Re-posted again, I needed to change some stuff..  
I don't own Zelda or any of its characters… I own all original characters.. Blah Blah Yadda Yadda Bang.

----------

Four days.

__

"Impa and Link will not return in time."

Four days to make it to the Gerudo's Fortress.

__

"You must go to the wastelands Sheik. Four days. From the north of the Desert Colossus. The Sowka must not be allowed to fall."

Four days to find a race that supposedly never existed to begin with. Normally Sheik would have enjoyed getting out of the castle, especially on his own. To be free to go where he pleased when he pleased was something he couldn't do anymore. Impa and Link where probably already on there way back from Lake Hylia, but the Zelda had insisted on him leaving immediately. The dreams had began about a week ago, and unlike the prophecies she'd seen before this one was too vague for the Queen to understand what this new evil was after. Of course one would guess the Triforce, but if this darkness did get a hold of the secret city of the goddess's why would it need the Triforce?

__

If it can bring the Sowka to there knees what hope does Hyrule have?

Sheik frowned behind his white cowl, jabbing his horse making it gallop as fast as the animal could. In a few hours he would arrive at the Gerudo's hide out. How would he explain himself? Would Nabooru even believe him? Not that he really had to explain.

__

Would four days be enough?

Ruby eyes narrowed as his mind raced. So many questions he wanted answers for, none of which Zelda could answer, or wouldn't. The Sowka was the stuff of Sheikah bed time stories. Which where true and which were just myth no one seemed to know. The only thing that most the stories had in common was that the race was a powerful race made of female warriors, much like the Gerudo, that protected temples that where said to be made by the goddess themselves.

What exactly was in the temples was unknown even to the wisest Sheikah. Some would say the Sowka were the reincarnations of the goddess's, others that they where an ancient form of Sheikah who abandoned their duties as protectors of the royal family. None of these stories could be considered as truth though, since both ended in the death of all Sowka.

__

If their that powerful why do I have to race to the middle of the desert to stop one from dieing?

Apparently the Sowka where meant to be nearly invincible, or was it immortal? The later had seemed to make more sense, how could a race made up solely of women survive if not immortal?

It had been 3 years since the dreams had stopped. Ten years since the Gerudo king had tried to take hold of Hyrule. Already the peace might be threatened again. A shiver went down Sheik's spine as memories returned to him. The Sheikah reached up to tighten his cowl, trying to keep out the cold night air.

__

Why couldn't I forget, just like everyone else?

-----

__

Four more days.

Nyx stood beside the black horse, gently stroking its back as it drank from a small pool of water. Wind gently weaving through the trees, and rustling threw Nyx's hair and the stallions mane. They had been travelling for five days, only resting once since leaving the ruins that was once Mecca. The only reason they had stopped now was to let the horse rest. Her eyes staring off into the centre of the pool.

__

Will I even make it past the wasteland?

A sigh escaped Nyx's lips which was followed by a frown. She cursed herself for not caring provisions with her.

__

Of all the Sowka, they call me.

Names and faces flashed in front of her eyes. The ones that could have been spared and put in her place. Wiser, stronger, faster, more courageous Sowka that might have been half way through the desert by now.

Sowka that didn't stop because there was no need to, and not to keep their mind off what was left behind. Sowka that didn't have to worry about breaking down and letting a tear fall. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't have to put on a facade.

__

By now their bodies would no longer be their own.

The pressure in Nyx's chest grew, her knees weakened as she felt her eyes burn. She squeezed them shut. Shame filled her heart as the sound of her own uneven gasps reached her ears, making Nyx's tears fall harder. Tired gloved hands hide her face, her mind races with memories of her sister Sowka's. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly through her tears.

__

Forgive me for my weakness.

"If I was caught crying a month ago I would go without food for a week" she said, laughing bitterly looking to to the black stallion to her side.

"Cha-ka would have my head" she mumbled as the horse next to her lowed its head to her shoulder. It silent movement brought an even deeper sadness to Nyx's eyes.

__

"I'll do my best Nyx, but I can't promise anything" the redhead mumbled. She stood behind a seated Nyx, resting her tan hands on the others shoulders. Her bright red hair and matching eyes glowing in the darkness. Nyx's waist length dark blue hair hung neatly along on her back.

"Just do it, I doubt I will live to worry about it" she replied dryly, staring into a cracking fire. The woman behind reaches for a small blade, and with her other hand holds out a small section of hair. Then with sigh starts cutting the hair off.

"Don't talk like that. In a few years from now we'll look back and laugh at how badly I butchered your hair"

Silent tears now slid down Nyx's face as the memory came to her. Weak hands pushed back her hood and touched her hair. Her fingers touching the jaggedly cut hair, that now ended just above her neck in back but fell below her jaw in the front. She then let her hand trace the mark on the base of her neck. An Eye without the pupil, with three lines running through it that curved at the ends. It was a mark all the Sowka where given the day their being was dedicated to the goddess's. Their lives and souls no longer there own, to serves the three even after death for the rest of eternity.

Nyx shook her head, breaking her train of thought as she leant forward and stared at her reflect in the pool. The lack of light made her hair look as black as the horse beside her. Her pale skin hidden behind her hair and black cloths which where badly torn and covered in blood. Her eyes studied the mark that was left by the goddess. Three thin lines in the middle of her cheek. Dark red, blue and green all of which looked black due to the lack of light. Idly she wondered if any more marks had been added to her collection of scars.

She sat down with a tired sigh, shut her eyes and listened to the silence, slowly searching the area around her. Nothing. No birds, no animals, even the wind had stopped. Nyx rose to her feet.

__

Not far enough.

"Hienaha vawta yeishiva, maydeo hann " she whispered to the horse as she climbed onto its back.

-----

"Leaving already?" Nabooru teased as she approached the Sheikah. "You get here in the dead of night and are about to leave before even saying hello. What's could be so important that would stop you form greeting an old friend?"

"We will find out soon enough." Sheik said, his words slightly muffled by his scarf. His nibble fingers finished securing a bottle of red potion within a pocket on his saddle. The Desert took at least a week to cross, and that if you don't loss you way which is highly unlikely even for a Gerudo.

"I am sorry. I wish I had time for small pleasantries but unfortunately I don't" Sheik said as he turn to look at the woman who stood with him. Her bright red hair was down, and fell around her waist, swaying with the wind. Nabooru was in her normal attire except that she hadn't had any jewellery on, making it obvious that she had just woken up. Her yellow eyes looked tired, but seemed to have a smile hidden within them.

"Well maybe some other time."

"I promise. Now go back to bed before your spotted without any gold on" he said with a smirk, thanking the goddess for his cowl. Nabooru left out a small laugh and gave his horse a smack to the rear, sending it into a gallop catching the young man by surprise. She ignored the profanities that followed and watched until the rider was but a black smudge against the horizon.

---

Sheik narrowed his eyes, scanning the desert for any sign of life. He had made it to the Sprit Temple in just under three days. He had been lucky, the spirits that usually haunted the wasteland seemed to be preoccupied. This worried him somewhat but pushed it out of his mind. To the east he could sense a sand storm was coming. With one graceful movement the Sheikah jumped from his perch in front of the Temple and made his way to his horse.

Soon enough he was on his way north. He wasn't sure how long he would have to search for, or if he really had to look in the first place. The Queen didn't say anything about scouring the desert, nor did she say just sit around and a Sowka will fall into his lap. Slowly the hours past, and the moon cleared the horizon.

Sheik let out a rough sigh and brought a hand up to massage the sore muscles in the back of his neck. He tilted his head up and watched the stars. He missed watching the sky, and the sereneness that came with it. As much as he liked the hero of time, Link could never stay quiet for too long. Whether he felt awkward in the silence or just around Sheik was unknown to him. He just enjoyed silence, maybe it was a Sheikah thing. Just being was enough for him. The throbbing of his back brought him back to reality, making a mental note not to let riding four days straight become a habit.

__

Din, give me strength

No sooner did the silence prayer pass through his mind something caught his eye. To the north a figure emerged from the darkness. The Sheikah watched it come closer at an alarming rate. It took him a minute to realise the figure was a large horse with something sprawled over its back. Sheiks stomach turned as alarm bells went off in his head. He slapped his horse cause it to race over the sand. The closer he more the feeling in his stomach grew.

__

Please let it not be too late

----------

R&R and I'll send you a cookie.


	3. three

I got two reviews, and neither of them said I suck....

I own nothing.

--------

"Sheik's where?"

"He left you alone!"

"You sent him through the wastelands by himself?"

"Impa, Link please calm down." Zelda pleaded, her attendant and the Hero giving her a slight headache. "There was no time to waste and he knows the wastelands as well as most of the Gerudo. Besides the Castle is well protected and there is no immediate danger. What did you find at the Lake?"

"Flooded. If the water level rise's any more the Scientist will have to abandon his lab" Impa grimaced inwardly, the memory of the lake dulling her urge to pummel her apprentice.

"It was quite too, no birds, bugs or even fish. Ruto was pretty freaked out"

Zelda's frown deepened at the news. Impa and Link now faced her, Impa's expression blank, but Link's eyes gave away his concern. For the past few months Impa and Link had been spending large amounts of time together. Her ability to control her emotions was beginning to rub off on the Hero of Time.

"What would you have us do?" Impa asked, braking Zelda's train of though.

"Link, go to the Gerudo fortress and wait for Sheik. Impa I want you to come with me" She said as she stood from her throne, and waved her hand signally for all the guards to leave. Then once they were alone she moved to the wall behind that was adorned with heavy velvet curtains.

"Tell me Impa, what do you know of the Sowka" the Queen asked as she pulled the dark blue material out of her way to reveal a small wooden door.

"A made up race of warriors, Used to motivate Sheikah children, especially the younger girls." Impa said as she arched a silver eyebrow, In all of her years in the palace she had never seen the door before. She followed the Queen, ducking through the door and down a dark spiral stair case. The steps were small, and made of stone that was unlike the rest of the castles.

The stair case lead to a long hallway, that had the occasional torch that would alight itself as the Queen moved near it. The hallway ended and in front of them a large room. The walls were covered in painted figures. The wall to the right covered in tall, broad woman, tanned skin with bright red hair and eyes. To the left were shorter women with fair skin, all with dark green hair and eyes. They were much shorter then the women across from them, making them maybe a foot or so taller then the Kokiri.

On the wall in front the women with dark blue hair and eyes stood. In the centre of this wall there were three figures, with silver hair and white eyes. On each of the foreheads of the glowing women were strange symbols. Above the silver women where three balls of light. Red, Blue, and Green.

"When I was a child my grandmother once told me a story about a race of warriors hidden within the centre of this land. Their ties to the goddess's undeniable and their strength, knowledge, and courage beyond anything the land had ever known." Zelda said as she walked closer to the glowing figures.

"They were the keepers of Mecca, a city made by the goddess's, that was said had a hidden room within one of the temples that you could talk to the holy triad. After many, many years the land had forgotten them, thinking a place with so much power had to be a myth. The story ends with Mecca and all of the Sowka being swallowed alive by darkness. With Mecca and all the Sowka's power the darkness then would spread and swallow all of this world."

-----

The crackling fire and wind beating against stone walls awoke Nyx from her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, taking her new surrounding. She was in a large room, with two large snake statues covered in Hylian writing saying something about the purity of a child and silver hands. In between the Snakes was a small staircase. She was next to a small fire to the far right of the room and across from her a sleeping figure. To the far left of the room was the black station and another horse, that from where she sat looked dark grey. She slowly sat up, biting back a groan, and reached up to hold her head. She managed to cross her leg, then wrapped her sand covered cloak tighter around herself. She frowned when she noticed an empty bottle.

She remembered racing through the desert, and the phantoms that plagued her. Whether they her own or the ones that haunted this wasteland she didn't care. Even now she could see the faces, covered in blood, taunting her. Cursing her.

She couldn't argue with them, but it was the face of her sister that had caused her to fall, although she couldn't remember if it was fatigue that caused her black out or an actual injury. She faintly remembered falling to the sand, then moment later being lifted and carried somewhere. She eyes fell onto the man that laid across from her.

__

Sheikah, needles hidden under wraps on right arm, daggers in chest wraps. No armor, magical or otherwise.

She wouldn't be able to beat him, but if she was lucky she might be able to loss him in the sandstorm. Her eyes narrowed at the Sheikah. Either he was extremely stupid to travel with so little on him or smart enough that he didn't need it. He was leaning against the wall, obviously not meaning to fall asleep. Traditional Sheikah uniform, the almost skin tight blue and white uniform covered in bandages with the tearing eye on the front. Nyx studied his lean muscular form, making mental notes on his likely speed strength and agility. Most of his blond hair was hidden under his bandaged head, his face hidden behind a white cowl and hair. Leaving only a closed eye visible.

__

Sheikah and their cowls.

Nyx pulled her hood over her face, and let her mind search the area around her. Keese's accompanied by an Armos a few rooms south of where she was, and an Iron Knuckle that hadn't been made aware of their presence. Outside hidden in the sand were Leever' s and Guay's, farther out in the wasteland Poe's where waiting for them and a dormant fairy fountain. To the far north of the temple was a great fairy fountain.

Nyx opened her eyes and rose shakily to her feet, thanking the goddess's that the Sheikah hadn't seen this moment of weakness. She figured she had an hour or two until the worst of the storm was on them, and all the desert dwelling creatures would be too busy trying to find shelter then to bother her. She silently moved along the wall and out the tunnel entrance of the temple. Once outside she looked up to the sky and had to fight back a gasp.

The sky was littered with stars, as far as she could see. Even before the darkness began its assault on Mecca the sky had been obstructed by the tall towers of the temples and the mountains to the north, and the thick enchanted forest that hide the city. A moment later Nyx tore her eyes away from the sky and made her way to the dried up pond and stood on the small rock at its edge.

"Hacken gormen vacka canoun."

As soon as the words left her lips small balls of light appeared, and soon the empty pond was filled with shimmering water. Nyx moved closer to the water and knelt at its edge. Once the water had settled she reached out and placed the tips of her fingers into the water. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Venar haethen nemena Nayru"

"I am glad to see you my child."

Nyx opened her eyes, surprised to hear the goddess speaking in a common tongue. Before her, hovering in the centre of the shimmering water was a glowing figure. The blue light that was emitted from the goddess light reflected off the water, making it look as if it was on fire.

"I apologize for calling on you in such a place but I need your guidance."

"Tell me what worries you." the figure said, it's voice filled with warmth.

Shame filled the Sowka. Calling on a Goddess outside the city was unheard of, but to do so out in the open in an unblessed place was a crime punishable by death.

"My soul is troubled. I know doubting your judgement is foolish but"

"You want to know why you were chosen. So do all who are picked to bear the burden Destiny deals them. Ease your troubled heart, you will understand when the time comes."

As soon as the words left the glowing figure she had disappeared. The corners of Nyx's mouth dipped, forming a small frown.

------

Dull pain throbbed though Sheik's back as he pulled himself up. Mentally cursing himself for falling sleep in the first place. The noise that had awoken him was getting closer, a heavy thumping sound coming from the depths of the Temple. Quickly he scanned the room and cursed again when noticing the cloaked figures absence. Sheik silently moved to hide behind a one of the large snack statues hoping the element of surprise would be enough to defeat whatever was making its way towards him. Readying his daggers, he silently wished he had brought a larger weapon with him.

The storm was just outside the temple now, the howling wind that beat against the Temple almost drowning out the steady footsteps of what Sheik presumed to be an Iron Knuckle. The only other creature that would make such noise's would be a Moblin which could never survive in the desert. What worried the Sheikah was what had awoken the dead warrior. He frowned darkly behind his cowl, and prayed to the goddess's that he wouldn't find the dead body of the Sowka somewhere in the Temple.

__

That's if I live to search the Temple.

Soon the Iron Knuckle was in Sheik's sight, making its way slowly towards the horse's. Moving out from behind the statue, Sheik ran to the monster, slashing it from behind twice. His thin blades easily hitting it between its large pieces of armor. Then again as it turned making it howl out in pain. As the iron Knuckle swung its huge hammer he ducked, landing another blow. Sheik dived back out of its range and waited for it to swing again, jumped onto it hammer, running up the weapon and kicking off the Iron Knuckle's helmet. Then he jumped over to land gracefully behind, getting another two hits.

Sheik leaped back as the Iron Knuckle stood and began move towards him. Movement from the other side of the room caught his eye, distracting him momentarily from the creature in front of him. Pain shot through his side as hammer connected with his side, throwing him across the room and slamming into a wall. The last thing he saw before passing out was the monster falling. Standing over it a hooded figure, the Iron Knuckles spine dangling from her hand.

__

-----------

Hurray another crappy chapter.


End file.
